


Unforgettable Event

by bombastothunderhammer



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Death, Hope, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombastothunderhammer/pseuds/bombastothunderhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An event that destroyed people's lives in Emmerdale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I quietly closed the door as I crept away..

"You're just a disappointment."

These words were imprinted in my mind, the horror of my mother's words, driving me insane.  
Coming to my senses, I recognised the disaster I have created. A shaking feeling of emptiness festered my soul.  
A weird butterfly sensation reached my stomach, as I stepped into the strange surroundings.

Reflection of din street lights showed the path of an unknown street, the noise and smell of passing cars suffocated my senses.  
Sharp pain shocked my fragile body with every step I took. With the help of additional light from passing cars, I could examine my fatigued figure.  
I could now see faded colours of purple and brown displayed around my arms and legs, staring at my painful injuries drowning in   
a numbing blur. A foreign sound appeared behind me, this sound appearing from nowhere, enlightened my soul, brightened my eyes  
and gave needless hope to a lifeless body, "Robert, is that you?"

With a gentle touch, it awakened my bruised body. His soft hand guarded me into the warmth of a black BMW, the calming sound of the  
radio informed me that I was safe. Tension in the car made me aware that there were questions I needed to answer.  
" I know...I know what you're thinking," the fear of disappointment and rejection tied my throat like a piece of rope strapped around my air ways.  
"Right now..." his gentle hand softly placed on my knee,so gentle that he wouldn't cause pain towards my bruises.  
" I only care about you... I just.... don't want you to get hurt," the soothing of his voice and the support of his hand on my knee,   
raised my hopes of getting back to normal. The silence, the calmness, the invisible shield protecting us from the terror beyond this car.

Smack!. 

The sudden bang of the brakes pulled me away from my fantasy. The rustling of gravel.   
A manly hand placed firmly on the hood of the car. His soulless eyes stared through me.   
The darkness of his clothes makes him blend with the cold night. He raised like devil elevating from hell.   
The hand placed on the door.  
His grip pulling the door.   
Digging his nails into my soft skin.   
A furious tug that broke the connection between me and the car.  
Severe pain of the gravel pressed against my body. Endless shouting blocked most of my senses. The cold breeze stung my previous injuries.  
"You," that was all he could say between all the anger. "Why....You...Why did you do it, it's all your fault, saying you're sorry doesn't  
make it all right.   
A sudden pause of anxiety brushed over him, the words he didn't want to say, didn't want to be true.

"I can never get my son back."


	2. Chapter 2

I never meant for anyone to get hurt. How can one mistake destroy  
someone's life. As I lie there in the middle of an unknown street, watching  
my life fade away with ever kick pushed me into unconsciousness. The darkness pulling me in, waiting for the endless   
torture to end. I whispered "Sorry," whilst slipping into darkness, a place I deserved to be.

6 months earlier...

It has been while since I've had the comfort of someone in my our bed. Since now, I never knew  
how desperate I needed the warmth of someone's body against mine, the sound of his gentle heart  
beat with the steadiness of his breathing brightens my soul. His grip of his hand on my hip, the  
feeling of safety overwhelmed me. I wont of imagined having this feeling ever again, since Jackson.  
I never thought I would ever fall in love again.

The past few months were hard for Robert and me with the reveal of our affair. Robert losing his job,  
his marriage and his status. Andy angrily lashed out in the pub and attacked Robert for the way we treated Katie  
and also the fury of Chrissie destroyed both of our lives. But months went by, the dirt had settled me and Robert  
still had their ups and downs but it made us stronger and it wasn't long before people realised how much we really loved  
each other. By then Chrissie had already left Emmerdale because she couldn't face seeing her lying cheating  
ex-husband on the streets.

But eventually, once in my life I actually feel secure and safe, everything is just the way I want it.

What can possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there is not a lot of mistakes in this, it is quite late.  
> I might be a little confusing now, on what is happening but it will come clear soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first time writing and I hope you enjoyed reading it as I had writing it. I would be grateful if you could leaving a comment and tell me if I should carry on with this story or just of what thinking about.


End file.
